Apologizing is never easy
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Just a little something that I wanted to happen after 7x07 'A Pox on our House'


A.N: This is what I wanted to happen after episode 7 'A Pox on our House'. I know this is not as good as what they officially wrote but still. I always imagine House has a nice side to him even if he doesn't show it, ever!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Buy you breakfast?" House asked Cuddy while walking towards her desk.

She was putting away her folders into her briefcase. After this long night all she wanted to do was go home and get to bed and go see her daughter. "No thanks." She replied, not stopping what she was doing.

"You can pay if it's starting to feel like I'm carrying you!" House suggested. He just wanted this 'fight' with Cuddy to be over. "House. Stop." she told him putting her last files away. He just stood there looking at her.

"When I was dying you realized a little white lie between co-workers wasn't such a big deal." he said

"Yeah, that was true. When you were dying." she replied looking at him. They didn't say anything for a few seconds until Cuddy grabbed her briefcase and walked over to her door, grabbing her coat in the process and walking out leaving House standing there in her office thinking to himself. He watched her leave and made up his mind.

He turned and followed her out into the lobby of the hospital where she was signing out. Looking around he noticed there were only a few nurses in the lobby so he decided to go on and do what he thought she wanted him to do.

"Lisa!" he yelled, making everyone, including Cuddy, turn towards him. She looked surprised at the use of her first name. His eyes quickly scanned the lobby but quickly landed back on hers as she was waiting for what he had to say. "I'm sorry for lying to you about the test." he finally spoke.

The entire lobby was quiet as everyone there watched House and Cuddy with interest. They had never heard the misanthropic ass call their boss by her first name, not even since they got together and were even more stunned that he was apologizing to her in front of everyone there.

House just stood there waiting for Cuddy to say something, anything. He was very uncomfortable and would have run if he could. Finally Cuddy spoke up.

"Apology accepted." she told him then nodded, turned around and walked towards the exit.

House just stood there watching her walk away for the second time that day. He felt like a complete fool now. Quickly scanning the room with his eyes he turned away from the nurses station and limped towards the elevator. He threw the door open to Wilson's office and sat down on the couch.

"You ever think that I might actually be busy in here?" Wilson asked.

House looked around and shrugged. "Well you're not busy now so."

"Why are you not going home?" Wilson asked him. He only just heard about House's case. "I mean, there was a chance that you could have been dying. Don't you have to be with Cuddy?" He asked again.

House just shrugged.

"She still mad at you?" Wilson asked as he grabbed his briefcase and walked around to the front of his desk indicating House that he actually wanted to go home after being up all night.

House didn't say anything, he just started twirling his cane around.

"House, why don't you just stop being a stubborn ass and apologize to her. " Wilson told him. House was his friend, but sometimes he could be so damn stubborn that he just wanted to grab his cane and hit him with it.

"I did apologize!" House mumbled.

Wilson looked shocked. "Wait, you actually apologized?" he asked House. House just nodded as he stopped twirling his cane around.

"Well that's great right? Why are you still here, shouldn't you be making up with her?" House just shrugged. "She just said she accepted my apology and then she just left."

"Cuddy just left!" Wilson practically yelled. "What's wrong with her? And what's wrong with you?" he yelled. "What's with you just letting her go home. You should have gone after her House."

House just looked at Wilson then stood up. "I'm going home. Goodnight." Wilson just stared after him as he watched House walk out of his office. Maybe yelling at House wasn't the right thing to do. Now he was afraid that his friend was going to get drunk and do something he regretted. He had to make sure that House was ok, but first he had to go home to Sam.

House threw his keys on his coffee table as he limped into his apartment. He walked over to his kitchen where he grabbed a glass and his bottle of bourbon. It had been a while since he had a drink and decided against it. Instead he filled his glass with water and quickly swallowed it. His face held a look of disgust. He quickly put his glass in the sink and walked over to his piano. He sat down on the bench and let his fingers glide over the keys without playing. He was deciding what he wanted to play although he already knew he wanted to play her serenade. Closing his eyes he started playing her song, his fingers gliding with ease over the keys of the piano.

He didn't notice her walk in from his bedroom. She watched him from the doorway of his living room and she could tell she had hurt him earlier. But what was she to do? She was hurt by the fact that he had lied to her and he had to learn the hard way that he couldn't get away with it. By lying to her he had violated her trust, and even though she knew that he had lied about a patient she was now afraid that he might have been lying to her about anything else, more specifically their relationship. And that's what scared her the most. That's why she found it so important for him to apologize. Then when he had apologized she was so surprised and didn't know what to do that she just left.

She walked into the living room as he finished the song.

"That was beautiful." she quietly told him. He was startled by the sound of her voice and looked up towards the sound. "I didn't know someone was here." he told her and got up from the piano bench. He made his way over to her. "House I'm …" she started but he stopped her before she could finish. "It's ok." he told her and took her hand in his squeezing it gently, letting her know that he wasn't angry at her. "Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked her. She shook her head. "You want to go out and have dinner then?" he asked again. She was staring at him, her eyes soft and full of love. "I would love that!" she told him sincerely. He nodded. "Ok then, let's go." he told her still holding her hand in his. He quickly grabbed his keys from the table as they walked out of his apartment.

"I'm glad you're here." he told her as they walked towards her car. She smiled at him. "Me too." she replied and squeezed his hand. "Where's Rachel?" he asked her as they got in. "She's with Marina. I told her I had to take care of something before going home." she told him. He just nodded.

Meanwhile, Wilson was looking at them from his car and knew that everything was going to be alright. He watched them take off and smiled. They were going to be ok.


End file.
